


what's yours is mine

by exarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Sakura doesn't quite know how it happens, but suddenly their closets are a free-for-all for each other.Translation in Vietnamese





	what's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> pre-poly with my fave OT3

It starts, oddly enough, because of Sai. 

"Maybe no one will even notice," Sakura muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. She had spilled coffee on herself and she was supposed to meet her team in a few minutes. She would have gone home to change but she was already running late, and she's had enough of the side comments about being another Kakashi. 

She usually had a set of extra clothes in her office, but she had forgotten to replace them the last time something like this happened. The only shirt she had was one of Sai's crop tops that he had left the last time he was here.

Given, it was less of a crop top on her and more of a hanging shirt that would show off her stomach should she raise her arms, but that didn't change the fact that it was Sai's.

There was nothing to do. 

Sakura sighed and gave the shirt one last run with her hands. Oh well.

She changed, and then quickly made her way to their usual ramen place. For a minute, she even dared to hope that neither of them would notice, or that at least, neither of them would point it out or call her out for it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said apologetically.

"Kakashi-sensei's rubbing off on you," Naruto grinned, shaking his head with an expression of playful disapproval. Sakura huffed, blushing slightly as she settled into the chair beside him. She tugged at Sai's shirt self-consciously and as if triggered by her motion, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and focused on her to a frightening degree.

His Sharingan activated and Sakura knew she was fucked. She shouldn't have even bothered hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Sasuke asked, tone flat. He somehow managed to sound accusing and Sakura would applaud him if she wasn't so flustered.

"I had nothing else to wear!" She said defensively and gave him a forlorn look. Her hand curled into the material of Sai's shirt and Sasuke's lip curled. He turned away from her, his lower lip jutted out in what Sakura would call a pout on anyone else. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you mad?" She asked in disbelief. Sasuke's head immediately turned towards her and he scowled, his eyes narrowed.

"Why would I be mad?" He demanded and Sakura made a face, a frustrated noise escaping her.

"I don't know! Why are you?" Sakura asked, her voice rising in pitch to an almost-screech.

"I'm not." Flat. Emotionless.

"You sound like you're--"

"Whoa," Naruto cut them off, his chopsticks hovering over the bowl, noodles dripping back into the soup. He stared at them, mouth open unattractively. "Chill."

Sasuke turned away from her, his eyebrows drawn together in anger.

He didn't say a single word to her for the duration of the meal.

(The next day, she found a suspicious high-collared shirt in her office closet. She took it out and turned it to look at the back.

She let out a low huff of amusement at the Uchiwa fan, red and white stark against the navy blue. She wasn't even surprised.)

*

She doesn't know if that Incident was a trigger, or maybe it's been happening for a while now, but Sakura starts to notice just how often Sasuke and Naruto wear each other's clothes. Maybe it's because Naruto never wears any of Sasuke's shirts with the Uchiwa fan on the back, and Sasuke would be caught dead before he'd wear any of Naruto's garish orange shirts. (In public, at least).

But. Now that she's actually paying attention, she realizes that the soft navy blue shirt Naruto was wearing the last time the three of them were at his apartment wasn't his. It's nothing blatant, but Sakura is pretty sure that she's seen Sasuke wear that same shirt a few months ago. Or, well, it might actually be Naruto's and Sasuke was the one who was borrowing it.

Or maybe Sakura was just looking in to things too much and they both just happened to own the same shirt. That was possible too.

"Can I borrow this shirt?" Sakura asked, one day while they were at Naruto's apartment, ready to sleep together. Platonically. (Sakura felt like she had to specify that. She wasn't being defensive, just that people assumed enough and they really didn't need to.)

"Sure!"

"Hn."

Sakura paused, both her hands holding on the shoulders of the shirt. She turned to face Naruto and Sasuke who were staring at each other in confusion, and who had both happened to answer her at the same time.

"Uh?" Sakura voiced hesitantly.

"That's my shirt," Sasuke said flatly and Naruto frowned at him.

"Eh, bastard, pretty sure that's mine."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "I remember buying that a few months ago," he insisted and Naruto's downturned lips morphed into a disgruntled pout.

"It's in my closet!" Naruto protested and Sasuke scowled at him. "Doesn't mean it's yours, idiot." 

"Hey!" Sakura snapped, interrupting their escalating fight. She wasn't in the mood for another of their spats. They immediately quieted and looked up at her, both wearing unhappy expressions.

"It's mine now," Sakura announced, tilting her chin up, daring either of them to argue with her. Naruto opened his mouth and Sakura shot him a death glare. He quickly shut it and Sakura's expression quickly turned angelic, a sweet smile on her lips. "See? Problem solved."

She turned her back on them and without further ado, stripped off the shirt she was wearing. Neither of her boys said anything, even when Sakura slipped off her bindings until she was bare in front of them. She slipped the shirt over her head and sighed in relief. Much more comfortable.

When she turned around to face them, they both immediately looked away, studiously studying the TV as if they hadn't just been ogling her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Idiots.

*

Sakura wasn't quite sure why, but she somehow made the mistake to assume that all the clothes sharing and borrowing in relation to her would only be going one way. In her direction that is. What did she own that Sasuke and Naruto could borrow? Neither of them could fit in her clothes, and she admittedly didn't consider either of them even wanting to wear women's clothes.

She had, of course, conveniently forgotten Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

She stopped forgetting when she came home and found a half-naked blonde girl wearing her skirt and… her bra?? At first Sakura thought it was Ino, but the shade of blonde was wrong and Ino would never put her hair up in pigtails like that. And then, well, Sakura doesn't quite know what to think or what to say so she settled for storming towards the woman and grabbing her shoulder, turning her to face Sakura.

Sakura saw familiar blue eyes and then when her gaze dropped down, she saw the whisker marks stark against tanned cheeks. Full lips smiled at her in a familiar, foxy grin, and Sakura promptly squeaked and let go of Naruto.

"Naruto!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I can explain!" Naruto interrupted her before she could go on a tirade. He--she?--reached out to grasp Sakura's hands and hold them in two dainty hands. Sakura stared at them, flabbergasted. It just so happened that said hands were right in front of full, generous breasts, and Sakura couldn't help but gape.

"I can't believe you're bigger than me," she muttered, almost to herself, and Naruto paused at that. He squinted his eyes at her, and then deliberately flicked his eyes down to look at her breasts, and then his.

"Maybe that's why your bra doesn't fit me," Naruto mused out loud.

"Naruto!" Sakura gestured towards Naruto's whole self, a little flustered at how Naruto was still very much half-naked. "Why are you even…?" She made a general wave over his body and Naruto seemed to redden. He looked away, pulling a hand to scratch at her cheek in a self-conscious motion.

_Cute_ , Sakura thought to herself, slightly flustered. Wow.

"Well," Naruto started, holding out his hands appealingly. And then, in a hushed, shameful whisper, "Sometimes I feel a like a girl."

"Oh," Sakura said and blinked. Naruto winced, pulling away, and Sakura immediately reached forward to grab Naruto's hands in hers again and pulled him---her forward.

They stared silently at each other and Sakura smiled.

"You can borrow my clothes anytime."

It took a moment, but Naruto's lips spread into an open, wide grin.

 

*

 

The next time Sakura found herself wearing a shirt that wasn't either Naruto's or Sasuke's, she found herself a little wary of Sasuke's reaction.

She was wearing Kakashi's jounin sweater, way too loose for her. She remembered how Sasuke reacted the time she wore Sai's shirt, and really, Sai was one of her closest friends. He shouldn't be jealous, Sai only had eyes for Ino.

When she arrived though, Sasuke only narrowed his eyes, red flashing before he frowned. His eyebrows furrowed and Sakura raised her own, daring him to comment.

The red went away, as quick as it had come, leaving only the purple of his Rinnegan. Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

"No problem?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, teasing slightly and Sasuke's lips pursed, his eyes darting towards her sweater. Naruto snickered from beside him, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"It's Kakashi," Sasuke said simply. Sakura wanted to ask him to clarify and to expound, but Sasuke's narrowed eye look stopped her. She let out a short breath of laughter and nodded, letting it go.

 

*

 

The next time she saw one of the boys wearing her clothes, it's Sasuke, surprisingly.

She blinked at Sasuke lounging on her couch and wearing only her bathrobe. It was a little too short on him, riding high up his thighs, and Sakura gaped.

"Why are you wearing my bathrobe?" she demanded.

"Our bathrobe," Sasuke corrected smugly and Sakura's eyebrows rose all the way up to her hairline.

"What," Sakura said flatly.

"Well," Sasuke said, completely unbothered as he lifted up his knee, the hem of the bathrobe slipping and revealing his toned thighs. Sakura's face burned and she tried not to stare, tempting as it was. "What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours."

Sakura blinked. "And Naruto?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly, and then easy as anything, "What's his is ours, and what's ours is his."

Sakura coughed, clearing her throat slightly as she covered her face for a moment. She wasn't sure if Sasuke understood the implications of his words, how he made it seem like they were all in one polyamorous coupling, but even if he didn't… This was Sasuke. Sasuke, who didn't like to share what was his, who sometimes seemed to divide the world as what was His and what wasn't. And she had thought it, but this time she knew that she was a part of the world he deemed as his.

For so long, she had wanted that. She had thought it was a hopeless dream for him to ever want her, and she had thought it was a hopeless case. But this? This intermixing of hers, and his, and Naruto's, the lines of hers and theirs blurred… It seemed inevitable. It seemed fated, like how it should be, how it should have been. Sasuke made it sound so simple, but she knew him, she knew how much this meant to him. It explained his possessiveness. Sasuke was a little more possessive of what he deemed his. He had very little left, after all, and he had to take care of what he had left.

She sighed fondly and shook her head, stepping away.

"Fine, you can--" she waved in the general direction of her closet, "get whatever you want."

Sasuke's lip twitches and he tilts his head. "I already have what I want," he says and Sakura laughs softly. She knows he isn't talking about the bathrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](senju-sandwich.tumblr.com)


End file.
